


Voicemails

by softsuns



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Best Friends, F/F, Girls Liking Girls, Secret Crush, a short drabble, being in love with ur best friend really sucks askljdekldjek, but anyways, enjoy this, i love this, unedited, yeri is really really whipped honestly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 20:37:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14245260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softsuns/pseuds/softsuns
Summary: Yerim is just in love.





	Voicemails

**Author's Note:**

> based on the prompt: Person A is secretly crushing on Person B and always calls them late at night when they know they won’t answer. Person A records a voicemail every time to confess their true feelings about Person B, but presses ‘no’ when asked if they want to send it. One day Person A accidentally presses ‘yes’

The first time it happens, Yerim is drunk as hell.

She’s playing with her phone, laying on her bed and she smells so heavenly of alcohol. It’s the aftermaths of her eighteen birthday and it’s what she had been waiting for years now. Joohyun had told her not to grab her phone, even offering to hold it for the night but Yerim was a hundred percent sure that she wouldn’t do anything. But now, she’s looking like a fool as she scrolls down the contact list. She’s looking for somebody to talk with.

Sooyoung.

Her heart is shoved down her throat because her best friend makes her heart leap. Yerim hears her heart in her ears and she might be drunk, but she didn’t forget at all about her feelings towards Sooyoung. She couldn’t possibly forget about that at all. She really wished she could though.

She hits the call icon, knowing that sober her wouldn’t dare to call her at night. Sooyoung wouldn’t pick up the phone this late at night, especially since both of them had partied a little too much. Thank God they weren’t idols nor anybody under the public eye, both of them had been messes tonight.

“You’ve reached the phone of Sooyoung! If I can’t come to the phone, I’m sorry! Leave a message after the beep. I love Yerim!” She cuts her voicemail and there’s a drown of giggles at the end. She’s so greasy sometimes.

“Hello, Sooyoung!” Yerim greets, her peppy voice was currently active. “It’s my birthday tonight and I’m reaaally drunk… hehe.” She breaks out in giggles. Absolutely wasted. “We drank a little too much and I see why you’ve never let me drink before… You’re a good girl, a good friend! You’re twenty years old and you’ve always taken care of me… A little too much care.” Her voice fades, her eyes watering and she only sighs. Her finger tangling her blonde hair. “I’m in love with you, Sooyoung. Extremely in love with you. I’ve held this in my chest for years. I’ve known you for five years now, since I was thirteen. You were fifteen. I saw your pathetic boyfriends come and go… And I know you’re straight. Extremely straight. And I know that you’re not into me. But that’s okay. I just wanted to let you know that… Well, not that it’s going to be heard by you. I’m going to delete this voice message. I love you, Sooyoung. Thank you for spending time with me today.”

“Voice message completed. Would you like to send this?” The recorded voice asks and Yerim shakes her head.

“No.”

“Message deleted.” There’s a pause. “Goodbye.”

The second time it happens, the duo are fighting. It’s a little over two months and Sooyoung is hooked with a new boyfriend, Yerim complains about the other not spending enough time with her and the other snaps at the joke. His name is Jongin and he’s tall, a little too lanky and Yerim really hates him. But Sooyoung’s utterly in love.

Yerim is laying on her back, staring at the stars. She’s up on her roof. Alone. Thinking about Sooyoung. As always.

“Why won’t she understand?” She says to the stars and she feels silly for expecting an answer. It’s a chilly night.

“Is it cause she sees me as a little sister? Is it cause I’m too annoying?” Her eyes flick from the right twinkling star, to the left twinkling star. Yerim isn’t sober at all. She’s a little bit tipsy.

So, she does her thing. She brings her phone to the air and she knows Joy won’t pick up. She’s out on a date with that Hyunkin guy. Hyungwon? Yoonki? Who knows.

“You’ve reached the phone of Sooyoung! If I can’t come to the phone, I’m sorry! Leave a message after the beep. I love Yerim!” She cuts her voicemail and the giggles make her want to smile in nostalgia. She loves her so much. Still. To this day, all these years.

“Sooyoung, Sooyoung… we’re fighting.” She starts and she can only sigh. “We’re not really fighting. We don’t fight. Our feelings are always getting the best of us and we just feel it. We apologize and keep moving. But now, I can’t shove it to the side. Why don’t you understand that I’m still into you? I hate you so much. I really hate you for being so beautiful, for being yourself and for having my heart in your hold. You’re really dense sometimes.” She sighs again, Yerim isn’t good with words. Her words come in spew of affection and too much cursing. But somehow Sooyoung understands her. One of the reasons she loves her so much. She feels dumb.

“I’m not making any sense, but I guess that’s good… That’s it for now. Goodnight, Sooyoung.” She finishes.

“Voice message completed. Would you like to send this?”

“No.”

“Message deleted.” There’s a pause. “Goodbye.”

The third time it happens, is the killer. It’s a mistake. It’s late at night and she hasn’t seen Sooyoung in long days. Her heart aches a little too much and she feels really stupid at the fact that she can’t be more than two days without talking with her.

Love is really fucking stupid.

“I miss you. I don’t think you realize how much I adore you. Like, really adore you. I’m in love with you still and you think that me calling you my soulmate is a joke. You think that I’m flirting with you as a joke? I’m not. I couldn’t flirt with you as a joke. It’d hurt my heart to fucking bits. I’m serious and you still don’t realize what’s going with me. You believe me when I say that I’m utterly in love with Seulgi. You know I’m lying to you. We both know...” Yerim only sighs, “That’s all. You won’t hear this, but goodnight Sooyoung. I love you.”

When Yerim comes in realization, she wants to run away from home and live in the states. Her English is broken, but she can understand most of it.

“Voice message completed. Would you like to send this?”

“I don’t know, totally not.” Yerim says and she’s extremely sarcastic with her words. Come on, recording. Yerim’s been doing this for long years now, when did she ever want it to be sent.

“Message sent.” There’s a pause. “Goodbye.”

“No,” She says and her whole face falls. She sits on her bed and her fingers go numb. “No, no, no. Please no,”

Yerim’s about to burst out in tears, so she does the next best thing.

“Hello?” Joohyun’s voice drowns in and she can’t help but start crying.

“I said yes,” She starts and she’s crying. She’s about to start bawling. No, she’s bawling.

“What?”

“I was doing a voicemail and you know the drill,” She’s bawling.. “And I said yes instead of saying no. I was too into my feelings and I just-- What do I do? Please tell me, please.”

“Accept the facts,” She says and Yerim is crying harder. She’s trembling and she wants to throw up. When she’s in a better head space, she’ll thank the older woman. But for now, let her cry her eyes out.

After a few hours of comfort, Joohyun eventually hangs up. Yerim wants to turn off her phone because she knows that Sooyoung always hears her voicemails. God, this is a disaster.

When her special ringtone goes off, her hands grow cold. She wants to cry even more.

It’s Sooyoung.

She chews on her lower lip and tries to swallow the anxiety. But she picks up the phone.

“Hello?”

“Hi.” She says and she catches the awkwardness between them. Yerim wants to cry. (How many times has she thought this?)

“Hey.”

“So… what’s up?”

Yerim forces herself to laugh, “You sound awkward.”

“I don’t know what to say...”

“Don’t say anything.” Yerim says and when she opens her mouth, Sooyoung interrupts her.

“I want to… I feel like I have to,”

Yerim shakes her head, tears streaming down her face and she feels horrible. “You don’t.”

“I do… because I like you too, Yerim.”


End file.
